


Life Is Not A Dream

by HikariKimura



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Miscarriage, Missing Family, Pregnancy, Sex, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariKimura/pseuds/HikariKimura
Summary: Rangiku was ten years old when she was kidnapped outside her school by Gin and his sister where she was raped and told that she was now Gin's wife. Despite missing her family, Rangiku quickly adjusts to her new situation for fear of what Gin or his sister might do to her. How will her kidnapping affect her family? And will Rangiku ever be reunited with her family?
Relationships: Hinamori Momo/Hitsugaya Toushirou, Ichimaru Gin/Matsumoto Rangiku, Ise Nanao/Kyouraku Shunsui
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter One

Ten year old Rangiku morning was the same as any other morning. She started the day by getting dressed for school. Today she pulled on a white short sleeve dress with pink butterflies on it and putting her dirty clothes in the hamper before she made her bed and brushed her hair. Once she was done getting ready, she picked up her school bag by her bed before heading downstairs to the dining room. "Good morning Mama." Rangiku greeted her mother as she sat down at the table in front of her breakfast.

"Good morning Rangiku" Sayuri smiled at her daughter. "Did you sleep well?"

Rangiku nodded before swallowing her food. "Where's papa." Rangiku noticed that her father wasn't at the table like he normally was.

"He had a very important meeting this morning." Sayuri explained. "He'll be home just before dinner."

The rest of breakfast was spent talking and after Rangiku finished her breakfast, she picked her school bag back up and headed towards the door where she put her shoes and a light pink jacket on. "I'm leaving" Rangiku said before she walked out and onto the sidewalk. She walked down a few blocks where she met up with two of her cousins and a friend of one of her cousins. "Good morning Nanao, Taichou, Momo."

"Good Morning Rangiku" Fifteen year old Nanao said to her cousin as she adjusted her glasses and then her school bag.

"Morning" Toushirou said as Rangiku came up to them pulling her six year old cousin into a tight looked annoyed but Rangiku didn't bother to notice.

"Good morning Rangiku-San" Momo said excitedly. "Shirou-Chan almost left without me this morning."

"Don't call me Shirou-Chan" Toushirou said grumpily, although his words were kind of mumbled as Rangiku hadn't let him go. "You were taking forever Bed Wetter Momo."

Rangiku let go of Toushirou. "Now that's not a way to treat your girlfriend." Rangiku smirked as she saw Toushirou look away from her.

"She's not my girlfriend. Let's go Momo." Toushirou started walking ahead.

"Let's get going before we're all late." Nanao said watching watching the three of them. They continued walking until Nanao heard a voice calling from behind them. She turned to see her friend Isane running up to catch up to them. "You three go ahead." Nanao said. It would have been a little farther before Nanao would have to split off to head to high school while those three headed to elementary school anyways.

"Okay, come on you two." Rangiku grabbed Toushirou's and Momo's hand and kept on walking while Nanao stayed where she was.

"Thank you for waiting Nanao." Isane said after catching up and then her breath. "I want to return your book." Isane pulled out a book and handing it to Nanao. "Thanks for letting me read it."

Nanao put her book. "No problem. Did you like it?" When Isane nodded, the two girls continued walking to Karakura High School.

Rangiku let go of Toushirou's and Momo's hand a few minutes after leaving Nanao to wait for her friend. As they reached the school gate, Rangiku stopped. "You two go ahead, I'm going to wait for Miya-Chan."

"Okay." Toushirou said as he and Momo walked through the school gate.

Rangiku turned away from the gate, into the direction her friend would normally be coming from. Normally she would usually meet her best friend Miyako at the gate before school started. It didn't matter who got there first. Usually the one who got there first would wait for the other. A couple minutes passed when Rangiku spotted Miyako coming her way. Rangiku raised her arm up waving hello when the next thing she knew a cloth was being placed over her mouth. It smell awful and she tried to fight it as she was being lifted up. The next thing she knew her vision went black.

Toushirou was about to reached the door to the building when he and Momo turned around at the sudden yelling and him hearing Rangiku's name. From where he stood, he could see Rangiku being carried by a person dressed in all black from head to toe. He stood frozen as he watched what was happening.

Sayuri was in the dining room writing a shopping list of what to get for dinner when she heard knocking at the door. Putting down her pen, she went and opened the door to find two police officers there. "Is something the matter?" She asked them with a bad feeling as to why the police where there.

"Are you Matsumoto, Rangiku mother?" The first officer asked. He was a man in his late thirties with dark brown hair. "A school girl from Karakura North Elementary school."

"Yes" Sayuri said. "Did something happen?" Sayuri had a bad feeling. Why were they asking about her daughter? Did she get into accident? It was obvious something bad had happened from the look on the officers faces.

"Is your husband home with you?" The second officer said. He had medium brown hair as in his late twenties.

"He's at work." Sayuri said. "He had an important meeting this morning. What happened to my daughter? Is she alright? She didn't get into some kind of accident, did she?"

"I have some bad news for you." The first officer said and proceed to tell Sayuri about the kidnapping of her daughter.

"No." Sayuri couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her own daughter kidnapped. She just collapsed from where she stood. "No that just can't be." Tears were forming. "It can't be true. Please tell me you have the wrong girl. You have to have to wrong girl. My daughter should be in school by now."

"I'm sorry, but your daughter's teacher saw what happened and confirmed that the student who was kidnapped was indeed your daughter." The first officer said.

Rangiku was slowly waking up. Her mind was foggy. She couldn't talk. She didn't know what was going on. The last thing she knew she was waving at her friend and now this. She couldn't see anything. As her mind was clearing up, she soon realized the reason she couldn't see was because a blanket was covering her up. It was warm. She could barely move. She felt like she was in some kind of box. She could barely breath. After what it felt like a long time, the blanket was pulled off of her and she could breath again. Then a rough hand grabbed her arm pulling her up and out of the box. She looked at the van she was pulled from and then the man who still had her arm. He had an black mask on, so she couldn't see his face.

Rangiku wanted to scream, but fear prevent her from making a sound. Instead she was pushed into the backseat of a white car and was made to lay down on the floor. The blanket was put over her again, but this time she could tell it was by a woman although she didn't get a good look at her. "Stay down." The woman said harshly as Rangiku heard doors close.

Sayuri was sitting in her living room with her husband Kazuya rushed home as soon as he could after she called him at work. She sat there waiting for an update. How long does it take to find a black van? To find her daughter.

There was a police officer in their living room with them. He gave them information of what they knew of what happened at the school.

"Is there anything? Have they found her?" Kazuya asked the police officer . The police officer shook his head. The next thing they hear was someone knocking at their door. Kazuya opened it to find one of his younger sisters Ami at the door with her young son Toushirou who was crying. Something that rarely happened.

Ami hugged her big brother before going to where Sayuri was. "We're here for you." Ami said as she hugged Sayuri along with pulling Toushirou into the hug. He did nothing as the tears continued to spill out.

It took a minute before Sayuri ended the hugged and wiped the tears off of her nephew face. Even though she herself hadn't stopped crying since she first heard about the kidnapping a few hours ago.

"Sorry" Toushirou said softly. "I couldn't..."

Ami pulled Toushirou in a hug. "He's been blaming himself. He saw Rangiku being taken."

Sayuri understood, she took his hand. "It's not your fault." Sayuri pulled him into a hug. There is no way she would ever blame him. It was the kidnappers fault. Whoever they were, they were going to pay for taking her daughter.

Nanao sat in her seat getting her lunch out when Isane who sat in front of her turned around with her own lunch in her hands.

"When does your parents get home?" Isane asked. "You know you can stay with me until they get home."

"In a week." Nanao answered. Her parents were currently out of town visiting her sick grandmother. Nanao would have gone, if she didn't have school. "I'm okay, it's only a..." Nanao was interrupted by a classmate of theirs.

"Hey did you guys hear the rumor going around?" Yumichika ask as he approached the two girls.

"No" Nanao and Isane answered.

"Really it's been going around the school like wildfire." Yumichika said with flair in his voice.

Nanao just shrugged. She didn't have any interest in rumors and if she did hear one, she would be the last one to hear about it. But from the look on Yumichika's face she could see that he really wanted to tell her. "Alright fine, what is it?"

"I hear that a girl from Karakura North Elementary school had been kidnapped outside the school gate this morning" Yumichika said proudly.

"Karakura North Elementary?" Isane looked at Nanao. "Doesn't your cousins go to that school?"

"Yes" Nanao said. "Is that all you heard?" Nanao was for some reason interested. Although she thought from the way Yumichika said it was wrong. A kidnapping was wrong and here he was acting like it was the greatest thing he heard.

"I also overheard that the girl who was kidnapped was named Matsumoto." Yumichika said. "I think the first name was Ra...Rangiku."

Nanao dropped her spork that dropped down to the desk and bounced off onto the floor when she heard the name. She was silent, couldn't think.

Isane looked at Nanao and back to Yumichika. "That can't be true. You probably got the name wrong."

"No I didn't. That was the name I heard." Yumichika said oblivious to Nanao's pale face.

"Excuse me." Nanao got up, pushing Yumichika out of her way as she rushed out of the classroom.

Yumichika stood dumbfounded. "What's her problem?"

"That name you said is the name of her cousin.?" Isane said getting up going after her. Before she left the classroom, she got a good look at Yumichika's face as he realized what she had said. It didn't take long for her to find Nanao. Nanao was talking to a teacher who was leading her to the teacher's lounge. Isane waited outside until Nanao came out. "Nanao?"

"It's true." Was all Nanao said turning to Isane. "I just spoke with my parents who had just spoken with my uncle." Tears were now flowing from her eyes. "My cousin was taken before school started. No one knows where she is." Nanao leaned against Isane as their teacher came out telling them that Nanao can stay in the nurse's office until school was over. Unless a parent came, no student was allowed to leave until school was done for the day.


	2. Chapter Two

Rangiku didn't know how long she was in the car. It felt like a long time. During the whole time, she was not allowed to move. Every time she moved, she could feel someone try to pinch her through the blanket and a muffled voice telling her not to move. She could tell that the car stopped several times, but always kept moving. After what it seemed like forever, Rangiku was pulled out of the car in a fast motion. Blanket still over her head so she couldn't see anything. She was picked up and carried. "Don't say a word." Was all she could hear of the man as he carried her. He stopped for a minute and the next sound she heard was the sound of a door opening and closing.

The man put her down and pulled the blanket off of her. She could see a tall man with short white hair. Next to him was a woman with dark purple hair. She took a step back as she looked around. She was scared. She didn't know who the man or woman was. She didn't know what to do. All she was thinking was that she wanted to go home.

"Sit down." The man said making her sit down on the couch while the dark purple hair took her shoes off. As the purple hair woman took Rangiku's school bag from her, Rangiku learned their names as they spoke to each other. She didn't catch most of what they were saying, but the only clear words she caught were their names. The man was called Gin while the woman was called Hitomi.

Gin than wrapped his large hand around her small arm as he pulled her off the couch and out of the living and into a bedroom where he pulled her to where a large bookcase was. Gin pushed a book aside and put his hand where that book was. She heard a click and Gin began moving the bookshelf revealing an entrance way.

Gin pulled her in shutting the bookcase after he turned the light on. It was a bit cramped as he pulled her through the narrow way before turning into a staircase and up the stairs. At the top, all she saw was a white room with a brown door. Gin wasted no time pulling her through the door into a L shape room turning on the light.

Inside the L shape room, the first thing Rangiku noticed were white walls and brown wooden floors. On the long end of L shape room was pretty much empty while at the end she could see three small windows towards the ceiling. A brown dresser was at the corner of the L and a bed was right by the door. On the short end of the L room, she could see a sink and two white curtains leading to somewhere.

Gin pulled her to one of the curtains. "Go on." Was all he said as Rangiku looked at him. She went through it to find it was a tiny room with a toilet inside. From looking at the toilet, she suddenly realized she had to pee. She looked back at him. As if he was able to read her mind he told her. "Of course you can use it."

Rangiku waited for a minute then she saw him close the curtain but she could still she his shadow. Immediately she used the toilet. It was a sudden relief despite not realizing she had to go all of a sudden. One she was done, she flushed the toilet and it was then she saw the curtain pulled back and Gin pulled her out where she could see him.

The moment she saw him, she looked away as soon as she saw that he had no clothes on. "Don't look away." He ordered. Rangiku didn't want to until he demanded her to "look now". She looked back in his direction. She had never seen a naked man before. He grabbed her hand and he put her hand around the thing that hung between his legs. It felt soft and squishy. She did not like this feeling. She wanted to let go, but he made her hand move up and down the thing while he made weird noises.

As soon as he let go of her hand, she removed hers. The first thing she did was to wipe her hand on her dress. At that moment, he pulled her dress and the rest of her clothes off. As he took her clothes to the door, she tried to cover herself with her arms. He was soon back with her. She was now shaking hard. She didn't know what he was going to do, but she had a feeling she wasn't going to like it.

"Put your hands down." Gin demanded. He wanted to a good look at her. He could tell she was the one the moment he saw her. And he was going to make her his. When she refused, he went over to her, forcing her arms down to her side. He bent down placing his mouth on her to kiss her. He sees her squirm but he kept his mouth on hers. He forced his tongue into her mouth.

Rangiku wasn't able to breathe very much until he pulled away. He pulled her to the bed and laid her down on the white sheets. She couldn't move once he got on top of her. He pulled her arms above her head holding them down with one hand. She felt him use his other hand to move her legs apart. The next thing she knew it suddenly hurt down there.

Rangiku screamed. She had never felt anything like this before. It hurt so much that she thought she was being torn apart. She wanted him off of her. She wanted all this to stop. "Stop. Please." She whimpered as he continued hurting her. "Stop it." She kept saying until she felt him place his hand on her mouth and the only word she could think of was Mama.

"Rangiku" Sayuri screamed as she suddenly woke up. She had a bad feeling that something was happening. It was a feeling she couldn't shake. Rangiku, she thought as she sat up. At that moment her husband came rushing in their bedroom.

Kazuya place his hand on his wife's tear streak cheek. "Calm down. It's going to be alright." Kazuya sat down by her on their bed. He pulled her in where her head was against his chest.

"Sssomething bad is happening." Sayuri sobbed. "I I I ccan feel iit." This heavy feeling told her something bad is happening and she can't do a thing about it. Not a damn single thing. She wasn't there when Rangiku was taken and she is not with Rangiku with her to protect her. And because she doesn't know where her daughter is, she has a bad feeling something bad is happening.

Kazuya continued to hold her, rubbing his hand in circular motion on her back trying to calm her down. At the same time he was thinking that if he ever got his hands on that bastard who took his daughter, he was going to kill him.

Gin grunted as he thrusted into her. He was so close. He removed his hand from her mouth. Only whimpers came from her. Here it comes, Gin thought as he thrusted faster and with one final thrust, he spilled into her. He then collapsed onto her breathing heavily. After a few minutes he pulled out of her and got off the bed.

Rangiku was glad when he finally got off of her. She didn't dare move. She was still hurting, but at least he was off of her. Her vision was blurry from all the crying. She panicked when she felt him place his hand on her shoulder.

"Let's get wash up." Gin said looking at her body down to between her legs before pulling her up from the bed. Rangiku still hurt that she didn't want to move, but she had no choice.

Standing, Rangiku looked at the bed really confused. Why? She thought. Why was there blood on the bed. She looked down at her legs where she could see blood dripping down between her legs? Why was she bleeding? Why did he make her bleed? Her legs felt like jelly as he suddenly pulled her away from the bed, like she could fall down, but she didn't have time to adjust before he pulled her though the second curtain to find a tub and shower. He turned on the shower.

"Come here." Gin told her. Rangiku walked under the shower. With soap and a washcloth, he began washing her body. He smiled when he got down between her legs. He had claimed her. She was now his. As he looked at her face, he could tell that she was scared of him. For now, anyways. Soon she wouldn't be afraid of him. Soon she would accept the way things are from now on. "You are now my wife and I am your husband." He kissed her on the lips. "Ran-Chan" He said although he didn't know her real name. He thought that Ran-Chan fit her.

Hitomi was finished eating dinner when Gin finally came back downstairs and into the kitchen. "Did you like her?" She asked.

"Very much." Gin said. "I've decided to call her Ran-Chan. It just seemed to fit her"

Hitomi snorted a laugh and then looked at his confused face. "It's just I looked through her bag and saw that her name was Rangiku." She explained. "Anyway, where are her clothes?"

"Is that so. The clothes are on my bed along with the sheets." He said as he made his plate.

Hitomi grabbed the school bag and went into Gin's room where she grabbed the girl's clothes. After stuffing the clothes in the school bag, Hitomi threw the bag away. She then took the sheets off the bed to clean them.

When Gin had left, Rangiku stood there for a few minutes as she looked at her surroundings. She slowly moved to the bed. He had taken the sheets with him, but her legs still felt like jelly and wobbly as she moved. She also still hurt from when he was on top of her. The shower did somewhat help with the pain. Rangiku laid on the bed and began crying again as she curled up in a ball. She didn't move from that spot as she cried and cried until she eventually fell asleep.

It took a while for Kazuya to get Sayuri back to calm down. As much as he wanted to break down himself, he wanted to stay strong for Sayuri and Rangiku. No he needed and had to stay strong for them.

Kazuya wanted to know what was taking the kidnappers so long. Sure he wasn't as rich as his brother in law, but he did very well. If they were going to call, shouldn't they have called by now? He couldn't stand the waiting. He could tell that the police weren't going to wait for so long before they decided it was no longer a ransom kidnapping.

As soon as Sayuri was asleep, Kazuya walked back out to where the officer was in the living room. "Tell me what you think. I want an honest answer about my daughter's kidnapping please."

The officer sighed. "It's not looking good. I just spoke to my superior. He starting to think it's no longer a ransom."

"What does he think it is?" Kazuya asked.

"He doesn't know." The officer said. "They are still out there looking. I promise you that."

Kazuya nodded. He has a feeling he's not going to get a wink of sleep that night. Not that he was going to. Damn it. He should be out there looking for his daughter instead of being at home like the police wanted him to in case the kidnappers called.


	3. Chapter Three

Sayuri was currently laying on the couch waiting for the phone to ring with news about Rangiku. Is she alright? Was she fed? Is she still alive? Why wasn't she home yet. According to the officer that was still in her home sitting off to the side, they had everyone they could spare looking for Rangiku while they stayed behind waiting for the kidnapper to call demanding a random.

So far, there was no such call. At least from the kidnapper anyways. Any other calls were cut short. She wanted to keep the line open just in case. Please, she thought. Please return her little girl. Tears threaten to spill from her eyes again for the countless time since yesterday. All she wanted was her daughter back. She hated the man who took her. She wanted to know why. Why would he take her? Money? Surely if it was about money, he would have called by now, wouldn't he? Why isn't he calling? Could it be that he's waiting to make sure he don't get caught?

Kazuya stood in the kitchen drinking his coffee in silent. He was pissed. All he wanted to do was to go out and find Rangiku and kill that bastard that took Rangiku in the first place. He wanted to go out yesterday, but the officer had told him to wait in case there was a phone call from the kidnapper. It has been at least 24 hours since Rangiku was kidnapped. Surely there had to be some news by now. He went back out to the living room to find Sayuri on the couch where he left her.

"Any news?" Kazuya asked feeling he already know the answer. The officer shook his head. Slamming his nearly empty cup on the coffee table surprising both Sayuri and the officer. "That's it. I'm going out there and looking myself." He took a few steps towards the door when the officer spoke.

"Matsumoto-San, please understand the police are doing everything they can to find your daughter." The officer said. "You need to stay here."

"AND DO WHAT?" Kazuya yelled. "I CAN'T STAY HERE AND DO NOTHING WAITING FOR A PHONE CALL THAT MIGHT NEVER HAPPEN." At the last part, he turned to his wife. "Sayuri" Kazuya lower his voice back to a speaking tone. He walked over to her. He placed his hand on her tear stained cheek. "We will find her no matter what. I'm sorry for being a useless husband."

"No, you're not useless" Sayuri said. "You are the best husband anyone can ask for." Sayuri lean forward where her forehead was touching his chest.

Rangiku was slowly waking up. At first she was confused. The bed she was on didn't feel like her own. She didn't feel any sheets on the bed or a blanket covering her. Her eyes suddenly opened when she realized where she was. There was a light coming in from the windows across the room. She turned her head to looked towards the door. When she finally sat up, she became fully aware of her aching body. Like everything she went through was a bad nightmare.

She got off the bed and went towards the door only inches away. She needed to get out of here and go home. She grabbed the doorknob to turn it. Tears came out as the door wouldn't open. She banged on the door, but it didn't budge. Then she ran to the windows on the other side of the room. When she reached the windows, she was barely tall enough to see out the small round windows, even on her toes. She also couldn't see anything that could be used to open any of the windows, but maybe if she yelled someone could hear her.

"SOMEONE...HELP, ANYONE" Rangiku continued to yell and cry until her throat felt sore. When she gave up shouting, she went back to the bed. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to go home. She wanted to see her parents. Her aunts and uncles and her cousins and friends. Everyone she cares about.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal the purple hair woman. The one that was called Hitomi if she'd remembered correctly. Rangiku saw that that woman was carrying a tray with food and a water bottle on it. "Hello Ran-Chan. I'm Hitomi, but you can call me Onee-San." As soon as Hitomi placed the tray on dresser, Rangiku used that moment to run out the door.

Once outside the door, she ran down the stairs. Rangiku was halfway down when a hand grabbed her hair causing her to lose balance and cry out in pain. The next thing she knew, she was being pulled by hair hair back up the stairs and into the room. Rangiku regained her balance only to fall down again when Hitomi slapped her hard in the face. Tears falling down hard, Rangiku shakenly placed a hand on her cheek.

Hitomi looked down at the girl. She grabbed the girl's chin and made her look her in her face. "Don't think about doing that again. I won't be that kind next time." She said sternly and suddenly her face soften. "Come on, it's time to eat." Hitomi grabbed the tray of food and set on the floor next to the girl.

"When can I go home?" Rangiku dared to ask, her voice sounded small and reluctant. Her head was hurting.

"This is your new home Ran-Chan. Nii-San and I are your new family." Hitomi smiled at the young girl. "Nii-San is your husband and I am your sister in law. Like I said you can call me Onee-San"

"But" Rangiku gathered up her courage. "But I...I want to see my Mama and Papa."

Hitomi looked at Rangiku with a cold look on her face. "They don't want you anymore." Then her face soften. "They told us that you can be Nii-San's wife."

Rangiku didn't want to believe her. There was no way that was true. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU." Rangiku started shouting. "I DON'T LIKE HIM, HE HURTED ME. I WANT TO GO HOME. I WANT MY MAMA AND PAPA. I HAT..." She was cut off when Hitomi grabbed her by the hair causing Rangiku to yell in pain and knocking over the water bottle.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT YOUR HUSBAND." Hitomi yelled and then lowered her voice. "You should be grateful that he chose you to be hIS WIFE." Hitomi pulled on the girl's hair harder causing her to scream more. "Now you behave and listen to us." Hitomi let go of her hair. "Now eat your food." Hitomi walked out the door.

After a few minutes, Rangiku went to the door hoping Hitomi hadn't locked the door. Like before, the door wouldn't budge. Rangiku sank to the ground crying and shaking. All she wanted to do was go home. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be with her parents.

Toushirou watched his parents asking person after person if they had seen Rangiku along with showing them a picture of her. Most of them often say no and then say they were sorry or shake their head. Some even mention they heard about the kidnapping on the news. There were also some people who wouldn't look at the picture and then there was this guy who was currently arguing with his parents.

"Are you this girl's parents?" The guy asked.

"No" Hiro, Toushirou's father said.

"Then why are you looking for a kid that ain't yours?" The guy got right up into Hiro's face. The guy was taller than Hiro and bigger.

Hiro let the anger get the better of him as he could smell liquor on the guy's breath. He punched the guy causing him to fall to the ground. "Sir, that girl is our niece, our family. We want her home as much as her parents. Now think about this. If this was your child, wouldn't you want people out there looking for your child to bring home safe and sound?"

The guy got up backing away. "Chances are that girl already dead." He then ran when Hiro took a step to him.

"Toushirou whatever you do, don't repeat at what I did." Hiro look at Toushirou, he knew he had just been a bad influence on his son.

Toushirou nodded and looked over past his father. He could see a familiar face of his eldest cousin. He pointed her out to his parents.

Hiro looked behind him to see his niece. He walk over to her. "Nanao, shouldn't you be at home waiting for your parents to come home?"

Nanao looked at her uncle. "They called saying they couldn't make it home any sooner than what they had planned." Nanao looked down to the ground. "I couldn't stay at home alone right now. I wanted..." She was shaken up after hearing about Rangiku. It happened not long after they split up and went their separate ways to school. It was part of their normal routine that she didn't think twice about. "I wanted to help look for Rangiku."

Ami smiled pulling the girl into a reassuring hug. "You can look with us. You can also stay with us until you're parents get home too." Nanao nodded. "Good" Ami said. "We'll call Fumiko and Kei after we get home. Now let's continue looking." With a nodded, they started walking showing Rangiku's picture and asking anyone who will listen if they had seen her.

Rangiku sat by the door. Her head stopped hurting a while ago She had wrapped her arms around her body. She was still naked. At home, the only time she would be this naked was when she would be taking a bath or changing her clothes. Now she had nothing to wear. Gin had taken her clothes and her stuff. There was nothing in the dresser. She had been alone with nothing but her thoughts. She thought of nothing else but her family.

She didn't want to believe that her parents didn't want her. That they gave her to Gin to be his wife. No, she didn't believe it. There was no way that her parents didn't want her. Her eyes started to feel heavy. She tried to stay awake, but her eyes wouldn't listen. The next time she opened her eyes she was being carried. She froze when she realized who was carrying her. When he laid her on the bed, she tried to back up but was stopped when he grabbed her arms forcing his lips onto hers and soon sticking his tongue in her mouth. She could feel her heart pound in her chest. No, she didn't want him to hurt her again.

"It won't hurt if ya don't resist." Gin said when he stopped kissing her. He ran his hand through her hair and felt her shaking. He stood up, taking off all of his clothes. In no time at all, he was on top of her, pinning her arms above her head.

Rangiku knew he was lying when he said it wouldn't hurt. All she wanted was for him to stop and let her go home. When he finally got off of her, Rangiku didn't dare to move. He had to pull her off the bed to the shower where he washed her like the last night. After drying her off with a towel he brought up with him, he pulled her back towards the bed.

Gin picked up a metal cuff that with a chain that was hooked to the end of the bed. At first, he didn't think he needed it, although he had it just in case. After learning about the escape attempt when he got home, he decided it was necessary. Gin put the metal cuff on her ankle. He made sure the chain was long enough so that she can use the toilet and shower.

Rangiku sat on the bed as she looked at the cuff on her ankle. The metal was cold to the touch. Rangiku looked up when she heard the door close. She tried pulling the cuff off, but stopped after a few minutes when she heard the door knob turn. Rangiku held her breath until Hitomi came in with a tray. Again Hitomi put the tray on dresser and left. Once the door was closed, Rangiku didn't get up to eat. Instead she just laid down on her side and began to cry again. Besides she wasn't hungry anyways.


End file.
